


Yahtzee

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Dean's turbulent relationship with salad and health shakes, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, Sam Winchester's Bitchface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-in with a witch leaves Dean and Sam body-swapped. Sam decides that it’s the perfect time to play matchmaker with his brother and the angel of the Lord, because, hey, someone’s got to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yahtzee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and stumbled across it over the weekend. I tried to clean it up and then post it, because why not? :) Hope you all enjoy anyway, my sock puppets :) x
> 
> DISCLAIMER, of course, I own nothing.

Sam doesn’t think of anything of the latest case until the morning after. They’d been hunting down the witch for a few days now, and finally Dean, by chance, had gotten a hold on her whilst Sam ganked her. And, yes, she manages to hit them both with some kind of powder before they put an end to her, but when nothing out of the ordinary happens for the whole evening, Sam puts it down to a failed escape method, a distraction of some kind. He can lives with distractions.

Well, he could live with it, until he’s woken the next morning by his brother shaking him awake and the sight of his own hazel eyes looking back at him, wide and freaked out.

Once the initial shock has worn off, and Sam has made at least three cups of coffee to stave off his craving for a cheeseburger whilst watching his brother miserably munching his way through a health shake, the younger Winchester retreats into the bunker’s extensive library, burying himself in research in order to see if there’s any links to any kind of cure for this. At odd moments, he catches sight of his reflection in the glass of the bookcase next to his favourite chair, and does a double take every time he sees Dean’s short, dark blonde hair and green eyes looking back. He’s been through this before, the experience of being body swapped, but being swapped with his own brother is another level of weird.

He’s so caught up in his search for an answer that he barely registers when Cas materialises in the room, choosing to use the door for once - and also barely registers just how he knows that it’s Cas, in the first place.

“Hey, Cas,” he says absentmindedly, starting slightly when Dean’s voice leaves his mouth and not his own.

“Hello Dean,” Cas greets, causing Sam to look up. 

Surely Cas is able to tell that it’s not his precious righteous man in front of him? Aren’t angels supposed to be clued up on this sort of stuff? And, even if they weren’t, Cas seems to stare at his brother enough to have analysed every single small detail of his face, his mannerisms, everything about him.

Sam has obviously been silent for a while; Cas is frowning at him. “Dean?”

“Oh. Right.” He closes the book with a snap and places it on the table, getting up from his seat. “Yeah.” Cas still looks confused and so Sam clears his throat. “How, uh, how are you, Cas? _Buddy_.” He quickly amends himself. “How are you, buddy?”

“Fine.” The crease between Cas’ eyebrows still doesn’t relax. “How are you, Dean?”

Dammit. How would Dean handle this situation? Sam knows things about Dean that no one else ever will, but even he doesn’t understand everything. If this was with some random girl, he has many years of memory to recreate Dean’s reactions. But Cas is different. Cas has _always_ been different. Which is a good thing, of course. Only not right now.

“I’m good. No, no, better than that. I’m _great_.” A pause. “Because I’m Dean.” Another pause. “Obviously.”

Cas’ expression goes from confused to concerned in roughly 0.2 seconds. “Dean, are you feeling unwell?”

“No!” Sam replies hastily, a little too sharply than he intended. Cas clearly isn’t convinced.

“You shouldn’t suffer in silence if you’re not feeling yourself.” Cas reaches out towards him, obviously going to do his healing trick, and Sam recoils back. The angel may not have caught on to him just yet, but if he tries to use his mojo and heal “Dean”, there’s a good chance that he’ll see that it’s Sam in here and not the older Winchester, which will send Sam’s plan sailing downwards into Hell. And Sam can’t have that; he can’t live through another round of eye sex between Dean and Cas without having at least attempted doing something.

“Wait -!” Sam catches Cas’ wrist before he can make contact with his forehead. “Listen, Cas, before you do anything, there’s something I have to tell you about Dean - I mean, _me_. About me. Because I _am_ Dean.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you see, buddy,” Sam begins, before pausing for a moment. How exactly would Dean handle this situation? How would he tell someone that he loves them? He’s more likely to _show_ them rather than tell them, and Sam sure as hell isn’t going _that_ far, even for Dean. “Ever since that unfortunate incident -”

“Which one would that be?”

“All of them?” The words leave his mouth as a question, and so Sam hurries to explain himself. “Anyway, I, uh, I’ve realised something, with all that we’ve been through. Something about you, and me, and, well, us.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Listen, Cas, long story short, I told you that you were like family, and you are - but, not in the way that Sam - I mean, _Sammy_ \- is. Not in the brotherly way. In the, y’know, romantic way.” There’s yet another pause. “Yahtzee.”

“You have romantic interest in me.” Cas’ sentence is a statement rather than a question, but there’s bewilderment written across his face.

“Yeah -” Is all Sam manages to get out, before the door to the library swings open, and Dean - the real Dean, in Sam’s body - walks in.

“Found anythin’, Sammy?” He says, raising his eyebrow as he observes the scene in front of him. “Hey, Cas. When d’you get here?”

“Dean?”

“Yeah. I know. I’ve been stuck inside this moose since this morning. Long story short, we basically got all _Freaky Friday_ -ed into each other’s bodies, and now we need to find a goddamn cure before I give into my instincts and go out for an evening run.” He fires a glare at Sam when he says this, as if Sam has personally wronged him by going out jogging every night. “So, have you found anythin’?”

Sam clears his throat, trying to avoid the look Cas is giving him. “Nothing. There doesn’t seem to be any cure. I guess we’ve just gotta wait this one out.”

“Dude, I can’t keep eatin’ this healthy salad crap for an indefinite amount of time. It’ll kill me.”

After some deliberation, the three of them decide to watch a movie in order to “wait this one out”. Dean nurses both a giant bowl of popcorn and a bowl of salad, having to put a stop to the first snack after a few mouthfuls when Sam’s body protests.

“Worst day of my entire freakin’ life,” he grumbles around a mouthful of lettuce.

Sam doesn’t say anything in reply. He spends the entire movie avoiding Cas’ gaze; the angel pays more attention to Dean’s meatsuit rather than the film itself; it makes the younger Winchester uncomfortable, to say the least. It’s a relief when he wakes up after having dropped off to sleep halfway through the movie, still on the couch, and finds himself back in his own body.

Cas is sitting in the kitchen when Sam stumbles in, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey, Cas.”

The angel narrows his eyes, scrutinizing the man in front of him. “Sam?”

“The one and only.” He moves towards the coffee machine, craving the shot of caffeine that will wake him up properly. “Man, it’s good to be back in my own body.”

Cas hums in agreement. “Sam?”

“Hm?”

“About yesterday...”

Ah. Sam has been expecting this to come up sooner rather than later. “Cas -”

“Sam, I’m, uh, I’m flattered by your interest, really, but I just -”

“Oh, God, no, no!” Sam corrects hastily. “That wasn’t - I wasn’t trying to - That’s not why I said all of that.”

“Then, why did you do it?”

"Honestly? I did it for Dean.” Sam downs half of his cup of coffee in one go, before placing the ceramic mug on the kitchen counter. “You know as well as I do how he is about feelings. But my brother loves you, and I want my brother to be happy, and if that’s because of you, I’m going to do my damn best to make sure that it happens.”

“So everything you said yesterday was true?” Cas keeps his blue gaze fixed on the table. “Dean does have romantic feelings for me?”

“Well, yeah. Obviously. Didn’t you know that?” Sam glances at him, and then rolls his eyes. “Dude. _Seriously_. How did you not know that? Next you’ll be telling me that you’ve only just realised that you feel the same way.” There’s a pause. Sam lets out a huff of frustration. “ _Jesus Christ_. Go and talk to him, numpty.”

Cas rolls his eyes at the insult that he most likely doesn’t understand, but the unsure expression doesn’t leave his face. “I’m not sure if that’s wise.”

“What’s not wise?” Both of them look up as Dean staggers into the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator. “Son of a bitch, I need a drink.”

“I’ll leave you guys to it, then.” Sam makes a shoo-ing motion in Dean’s direction, nodding pointedly at Cas, before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him and then pressing his ear against it. A man gets curious, after all.

“What’s that face for, Chuckles?” Dean asks.

“Yesterday,” Cas replies, getting straight to the point. Good for him, Sam thinks. “Sam...told me something.”

“Oh?”

“Something about you.”

Dean snorts. “He would. Couldn’t resist the chance to peek through my secrets.” 

Sam resists the urge to burst through the door and send Dean the most effective bitchface that he’s mastered. Maybe he might even invent a new face just for this day.

“What did he say?” Dean continues.

“He said that...” Cas pauses, hesitant. “He said that you have feelings for me. Romantic feelings.” There’s silence in response. “Dean? Is it true? Do you?”

“I didn’t...” Dean trails off, mumbling, seemingly more to himself than to Castiel. “I didn’t want you to find out like this -” He gets his words cut off somehow, most likely by Cas; Sam's suspicions are confirmed when he heard his brother snickering softly. “- but, hey, if this is the reaction I get, I’m not gonna complain.”

Sam leaves them to it, walking away from the door with a grin stretched a mile wide. Alls well that ends well in the bunker today, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/50snettle/playlist/3oWR6OkKjOi46uMYeY1UQi


End file.
